Building Blocks
by pufflekids31
Summary: Yugi has been dealing with extremely harsh bullying issues at school on his own, his weak stature and low self esteem doesn't really help him out very much either. That is until that one faithful day... the day when they showed up and pulled him onto this feet again. this is an alternate universe that I've made, this will follow more along the lines of season 0
1. Chapter 1

The courtyard of the school was filled to the brim with students, lunch break had just began and while the yard was lively and energetic, A lone student was sitting in the peacefully quiet classroom working on a small card tower. Yugi was delicately placing the top of the tower on when... SLAM! The shock of the impact had caused his tower to topple over, leaving the cards to scatter all across the floor. Yugi looked up and came face to face with Yunata, Yugi felt his breath hitch as he looked at one of his many bullies dead in the eye. "Hey there squirt, Ya bring what I asked ya to?" He spat, Yugi nodded not saying a single word before defeated reaching down to his bag for the huge assignment he had worked on for Yunata. Yunata snatched it away before giving Yugi a toothy grin, "Thanks pal," He walked away without a second glance.

Yugi sighed, crouching down to gather the cards that had scattered along the ground. He reached for one but grasped a soft, peach coloured hand. Quickly retreating his hand he looked up to see a blur of pink and blonde hair lift up and face him with a wide grin. The girl looked freakishly happy, he had never ever seen a girl smile like that before, "Thought you needed a hand!" she boomed, Yugi retreated back a little, Then another head popped up from behind the desk to Yugis right, A head of pastel purples and blue made themselves very clear. "Beebe, what have we said about inside voices?" A quiet voice questioned, the girl by the name of Beebe rubbed her head with a sheepish grin before responding, "Use it," she said in a much quieter tone. She held out the cards she had collected, Yugi hesitated to grab them from her, "Well go on, I'm not gonna bite you...or will I?" she joked, Yugi laughed with her and politely took the cards, adding them to his pile. The boy with the purple hair then handed in his pile of collected cards to Yugi who smiled and thanked them. "No prob bob!" Beebe said, using her outside voice again, the boy looked at her and she grinned again, "Sorry Mari," She stated, revealing his name to be Mari.

The room was now an awkwardly silent, not even Beebe made a sound. Yugi went to his bag to put the cards away when a glitter of light caught the sunset eyes of Beebe. "Oi! what's that in your bag?" She pointed at the general area of the glittering item. Yugi smiled before carefully pulling out a golden box, it looked like it was made of solid gold! Beebe looked at it with excited eyes, "Woah! What's inside it? can I see it?" She rapidly fired questions like it was going out of fashion. Mari even seemed to have taken an interest in the precious artifact. Yugi smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head, "It's an ancient Egyptian puzzle, I've had it since I was a child and have never finished it once," Yugi began to explain, his gaze turning it the puzzle pieces, "But I heard that if you finish the puzzle, you get to make a wish!" The passion in his voice was melting onto the others, Beebe went to grab a piece of the puzzle and examined it, "Do you know what shape it's meant to be? Maybe that would help" Mari asked, his eyes giving away his interest in the puzzle. "Well no, it came with no instructions." Yugi stated, Mari also grabbed a piece and looked at it. "Yugi, why don't we all work on it together?!" Beebe exclaimed, pure excitement dripping from her eyes. Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement, Mari chirped in "I'll help too, I think we should do more research on this puzzle, maybe there are more like it or duplicates that could give us an indication as to what it's meant to be,"

The bell for classes to begin had chimed, Beebe and Mari looked at Yugi with saddened eyes. "Well, want to meet up after school or maybe on the weekend!?" Beebe asked while Mari clasped her arm and started to pull her out of Yugi's classroom. Yugi nodded and called back, "After school would be great!" He waved as the pair walked out the room. He looked down at the puzzle with a wide smile, "I haven't even finished you yet and you're already granting my wish," Yugi whispered to himself, putting the puzzle back into his bag. Little did he know that a certain person was watching him to this...And money was on his mind.

Time Skip~~~

The final bell chimed for the end of the day, Yugi for the first time in years was actually excited to do something after school in the company of others! He went to grab his back, but something was off... It felt too light. He went to check through the bag and found that nothing was out of place...except his puzzle! it was missing! Yugi felt the colour drain from his face and a cold chill run up and down his spine. Yugi felt as if he had just lost an important part of himself, when ears picked up on an obnoxious laughter. The cackle was so easy to recognize that Yugi knew he had something to do with his missing treasure, He quietly peaked out from the classrooms door to see Yunata walking with his goonies while discussing, "We're gonna be so rich!" and "Little bastard never knew it was comin!" Yugi felt a shine hit is eyes as his puzzle was revealed to be in the hands of Yunata. Fear and upset consumed Yugi, how could they? this is so cruel! I can't face them! But Beebe and Mari are waiting for me... Just when all seemed lost, a blur of pinky yellow came bolting towards Yunata and called, "AY! That puzzle ain't yours mate!" A pair of arms shot out and grasped the box, pulling it with full force. Yunata cackled once again before one of his goonies pimp slapped her in the cheek, but her grip didn't falter until Yunata himself slammed his knee into her stomach. She coughed and fell to the ground, A blur of purple this time came bolting from the left. Pretty much flying through the air and smashing his legs into Yunata's left shoulder, his grip on the box loosened and left it flying. Yugi ran towards the box and jumped up to grab it, pulling it close to his chest. Mari stooped down to pull Beebe up when he was kicked down to the ground. Yunata spat blood out before him and his goons started kicking the three of them over...and over...and over for what felt like hours.

The boys got bored and just walked away laughing, it seems they had forgotten about the very reason they had even attacked the trio in the first place. Beebe cracked a couple of bones before pushing herself up with out breaking a sweat, Mari stumbled a bit as he tried to get up but stood up proud whilst spitting out some blood from his mouth. Yugi pulled himself up lastly, he looked at them with saddened eyes, "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault," He apologized, but Beebe just... laughed? "Hahah, honestly Yugi! You didn't do anything! I'm the idiot that ran over and fought those losers!" She laughed it off, how could she be so positive in a time like this. Mari pulled out a first aid kit from his bag and started tending to the various wounds on his arms, "Any who, let's get working on that puzzle Yugi!" Beebe called out, clasping her arms around both boys and dragging them to the roof top of the school. The sun had began it's cycle of sinking into the sky, the sky reflecting the same tones has Beebe's eyes and hair. The group had been working on the puzzle, Yugi even got past his all time personal record. Beebe would just try to shove random bits here and there, Mari was just sitting there staring at it trying to work out what goes were. Yugi was the one who ended up putting each piece were it goes. They worked together in silence, but a peaceful silence that helped them all work together. The puzzle was nearing its completion, Yugi handed them each a piece. "Here, you guys put in these pieces, then we can place the last part in together!" Mari gently placed the piece in, but he seemed to struggle a little bit. Beebe also had this little issue, her arm had almost frozen up when she went to place her part in. The final part was almost ready to be placed in, the group smiled at each other before placing their hands on top of each others and slowly sliding the last part of the puzzle into its rightful place. The puzzle glowed a bright yellow before eventually enveloping the trio in complete darkness.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Chapter 1 complete! I super duper hope that you all like this story! As I have stated before, please give me any critique at all! I love being told what wrong so I can make improvements in the future! Thank you so much for reading in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh...my head," Beebe cried, her hands raising up to rub the temple of her head. Her eyes hadn't quite gotten to focusing on the world around her yet but she knew...Something felt off, the cool breeze of the Autumn winds whipped the loosened strands of her hair into her face. That's it! she was outside, but why? She rubbed her eyes and looked around to find Mari and Yugi also on the ground, She shook her friends and to her utter joy they both groaned as they woke up. She released the breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled, "You guys! what happened!? why are we on the roof!?" She rapid fired for the second time today. Yugi looked at her with sleepy eyes, Mari yawned and tried to stand up but fell back onto the ground.

"We were finishing the puzzle, right?" Yugi said, he looked around for the puzzle to find that it was...around his neck! "Guys! we finished it?!" He called out, he held it up for everyone to look at, and they all laughed and cheered for their achievement. Mari and Beebe held their hands out in a pile, looking at Yugi with accepting eyes. He held out his hand too, "To Yugi! our newest friend!" Beebe cheered, "May we share more victorious memories such as this one," Mari contributed to the conversation before they raised their hands together with a loud cheer. The trio laughed and conversed as they walked down the stairs of their school to the front gates, not quite expecting to encounter what they.

Back a few moments ago~~

A large towering figure stood in their path, he was training outside with a bunch of others. Ushiro, the schools hall monitor was watching as his crew was working hard to train. He looked on with pleasure, but that feeling dissipated once Yunata and his friends walked out, laughing and... bruised? Ushiro's watchful eyes gazed upon them, they had to have been in a fight... but with who? nobody would ever fight those idiots. With these thoughts on his mind he decided to wait around for the culprits.

Back to the present!~~~

Ushiro was quite surprised to find three short-asses that looked as though they couldn't hurt a fly, they appeared to have more wounds than Yunata though so he could only assume that they lost. With a sly grin he walked towards the rather cheerful trio and blocked their paths, "Excuse me, you guys look to have been hurt. Mind explaining what happened?" His words dripping with a vile sweetness, Mari gave him a weird look which sent a shiver down Ushiros spine. Ushiro just scoffed at him to which Mari spoke, "Our issues are not of your concern, now please be on your way," Mari started walking when Ushiro blocked his path again, this time his fists colliding with Mari's stomach. Yugi and Beebe ran to his aid, Yugi holding Mari up so he could check for any damages. Beebe on the other hand started to yell, "What is wrong with you!? Get out of our way! we just want to go home!" Ushiro flicked her nose before laughed at her pitiful face. "Well I didn't like the way he was talking to me. He should know his place." Beebe was fuming and made the first mistake, He fists came roaring at Ushiro. Her fury fueling her, blinding her, Ushiro laughed before grabbing her arm and twisting it. She screamed as she felt her body twist around, Ushiros leg then came into contact with her back. Effectively knocking the wind out of her, causing her to pass out faster than a baby.

Yugi's body felt so tense with fear, his stomach was in knots and his throat refused to let him breath. Ushiro stalked over, leaving Beebe's passed out body on the ground. Mari pulled himself away from Yugi, he crawled to her aid but was pulled up by the hair by a very sickening Ushiro. Yugi screamed, "Ushiro! leave them alone! we've done nothing wrong!" Ushiro laughed before tossing Mari's body onto the ground, the force of the toss caused Mari to smack his head into the ground and pass out alongside Beebe. Yugi stood there, his body frozen as a feeling that was so unfamiliar wrapped around his being. His eyes began to drop as a soothing voice called to him, "Sleep..." Yugi tried to stay awake, he was fearful of this unknown voice, but the power of sleep forced him to close his eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep.

Ushiro prowled closer to Yugi, but something felt off. His demeanor seemed different but in a way that the little brat couldn't possibly pull off, Ushiro stalked on anyway and looked dead straight into the unfamiliar ruby red eyes of Yugi. Yugi's face had contorted into a smile that could only be described as... sadistic, Ushiro felt his breath hitch as 'Yugi' spoke, "Ushiro, you have wronged those why can't fend for themselves! and for that you must pay." Ushiro laughed, "And what are ya gonna do about it," He came closer to 'Yugi' who only smirked before pulling out a deck of cards, "How about a game?" His confidence was overbearingly obvious. "What sorta game?" 'Yugi' then directed Ushiro to the roof tops. "A game of luck," He then proceeded to walk towards the roof tops, leading Ushiro with him. 'Yugi' looked back at the unconscious bodies of his friends, wining on his mind...for them.

The game had began, both parties on the opposite sides of the roof tops. A rope tired around both their waists and the cards all aliened down the roofs top, "The game is simple really, just pick a card and the number on the card is how many steps you get to take, first to the top wins." 'Yugi' smirked, Grabbing the first card. "10 of hearts," He walked up ten spaces will Ushiro was lowered. The game continued like this until 'Yugi' was almost up the top, Ushiro was boiling with rage and pulled out a hidden knife. "Nobody makes a fool of me!" He cried as he severed the rope, causing both 'Yugi' and himself to fall, he laughed as he watched 'Yugi' falling. 'Yugi' smirked and held his arm out, clasping a part of the building that was jutting out. He then spoke as Ushiros body roared towards the river beds below, "The doors of darkness have opened." Ushiro looked up in confusion before finding himself tumbling towards what looked to be monsters ready to eat him alive! He screamed, whilst 'Yugi' looked on in great pleasure. After climbing down from the building, 'yugi' walked towards the school entrance to see that both Mari and Beebe still out cold, a displeased look crossed his face as he laid himself next to them and allowed his other soul to take control again.


End file.
